


something at first sight

by avapacifica



Series: October Writing Challenge 2019 [31]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, Dancing, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Lesbian Character, Party, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avapacifica/pseuds/avapacifica
Summary: it's halloween, and sansa meets a dragon





	something at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 31: Holiday  
I can't believe I actually did this for the whole month, I'm really proud of myself. Not so much this story, I've never really written modern GoT fics. I hope it turned out okay though.

The last place Sansa wants to be right now is at a party. But it is Halloween, and Jeyne had all but begged her to come. She reluctantly agreed, as long as they stayed together the whole time. Sansa wasn’t wearing much of a costume, it was only a matching skirt and a shirt, tied together with a pair of bird’s wings she had found at a thrift store. She didn’t know what kind of aviary animal she was supposed to be, but then again she didn’t really care.

She feels bad for making Jeyne take breaks every ten minutes or so, but the dancing and the crowd feels so suffocating. Eventually she tells her friend not to worry anymore, and that she would be in the kitchen if she needed her.

The room is surprisingly empty for the home of the keg, but she supposes no one’s goal is ever to stay there very long. Sansa fills a solo cup almost to the brim, drinking heavily as soon as it reaches her lips. She doesn’t even bother taking sips really, she downs it all in one go. She’s about to fill it again, when she feels a tap on her shoulder. 

“Are you going to let anyone else have a turn?” A woman is standing behind her. She’s dressed as a dragon, a dress falling past her knees covered in scales. Her hair is dyed to look like flames, and Sansa can’t quite see her face, as she’s wearing a mask. She wishes she could though, the woman takes her breath away.

She’s clearly annoyed though, and Sansa almost feels as if she’s been caught doing something she wasn’t supposed to. She knows she drinks too much at parties, it’s just that she can get lonely. She steps aside, and turns away, not wanting the dragon girl to see her blushing. She can hear the cup filling and the soft padding of her feet as she exits the room. Sansa turns around, and is surprised to see her standing in the doorway. 

“You’re pretty, we should dance if you ever come out of here.” Sansa’s jaw seems to be hanging open, she doesn’t even know how to respond. The mystery woman gives her a smile, and exits. She stands there for a moment, just basking in it. 

Something comes over her, some wild inspiration. Love at first sight has always sounded ridiculous, but Sansa definitely feels something towards her. She’s going to go out to that crowded, too large frat house living room. She’s going to be spontaneous and dance with a girl she doesn’t know, but desperately wants to. She takes one last sip from the red cup, and sets it down determined. It’s no longer a source of guilt, more of an encouragement that she can’t provide for herself. 

When Sansa stops leaning against the counter, she can feel her legs wobble. But from there, she only lets them guide her, it almost feels as if she’s out of her body. Nevertheless, she makes it out without tripping, which is an accomplishment for her clumsy self even when she’s sober.

She spots the costumed woman as soon as she reaches the dance floor. She sticks out like a spotlight is on her. She’s radiant. She’s glowing. And she’s beckoning Sansa over, roping her in with the stupid dance move that from anyone else, Sansa would already be rolling her eyes. Instead, she finds herself moving over, and  _ dancing  _ as well.

They get close enough to be dancing together, and then the woman gets even more intimately together. She goes on her tiptoes (which Sansa can only tell because she had paid such close attention to how adorably short she is) and yells into her ear that her name is Dany. Despite how loud she tries to be, the noise of the room around them almost drowns her out. Sansa likes the name, she thinks it suits her.   


Out of nowhere, Dany’s hand find themselves to Sansa’s hips. They start to move in unison, some unspoken agreement. The song is something popular, nothing Sansa would usually listen to. It was probably big some time in the mid 2000s. And yet she couldn’t think of anything else she’d rather have on. The way they’re dancing feels absolutely perfect. 

Sansa never loosens up at parties like these. In fact, before she had met Dany this had been making her top ten list of most uncomfortable situations. She’s tired, and maybe that’s what’s causing it. But tonight has a certain aura, it’s just dreamy. Sansa could look at this dragon princess all night, dance with her for longer. She doesn’t think she’ll ever fall asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are always appreciated, feedback makes my day!


End file.
